Vs. Skarmory
Vs. Skarmory is the fifth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 2/6/2015. Story Ian, Chikorita, Elise, Togepi and Conway arrive outside the Violet City gym, a tall building. A guard is standing at the door. Ian: My name is Ian. And I am here to challenge Falkner, the Gym Leader. Guard: Very well. (He opens the door.) Take the elevator to the roof. Ian nods, the group heading inside. They walk down the hall, towards the elevator. Elise: Why to the roof? Conway: It is most likely an open aired arena, which will allow his Flying Pokémon to utilize their fullest abilities. They arrive at the elevator, going inside. The elevator closes, taking them up. End Scene The elevator opens at the top floor, the group walking out onto an open aired battle field. Falkner was on the other side of the field. Falkner: So, you’re the challenger. Ian: Yes. Falkner: Very well. (He motions his hand at the ref.) Ref. Referee: Uh, right. This will be a three on three battle, the challenger allowed to make substitutions. The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still able to battle. Falkner: Let’s not waste anymore time talking. Take flight, Murkrow! Falkner throws the Pokéball, choosing Murkrow. Murkrow: Murkrow! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Murkrow, the Darkness Pokémon. It is believed to bring ill fortune to those who see it at night. It collects shiny objects. Elise: Is that? Conway: A Dark type Pokémon. The other type that isn’t found in Kanto. Ian: Ready, Chikorita? Chikorita: Chika! Chikorita hops onto the field. Falkner: Ha! You must be stupid to use a Grass type against a Flying type. Murkrow, Wing Attack! Ian: Sweet Scent! Murkrow flies in at Chikorita, wings shimmering white. Chikorita raises its leaf, releasing Sweet Scent, which stops Murkrow, it enjoying the smell. Chikorita then launches Razor Leaf, though Murkrow repels it with Wing Attack. Falkner: Astonish! Murkrow releases a loud and harsh screech with dark purple outlines, the Astonish scaring Chikorita. Murkrow flies in, striking with Wing Attack. Murkrow circles around, going again with Wing Attack. Ian: Reflect Tackle! Chikorita shakes off the terror, as it charges forward with Tackle. The two collide, though Murkrow collides with the Reflect wall, knocking it back. However, Chikorita doesn’t keep charging, panting heavily. Conway: Even with that Reflect, Chikorita still takes substantial damage from super effective attacks. Elise: Which means Chikorita won’t last much longer. Falkner: Night Shade! Murkrow’s eyes glow black, as it releases pulse waves from them, the Night Shade hitting Chikorita, knocking it down. Referee: Chikorita is unable to battle! The winner is Murkrow! Ian pulls out a Pokéball, returning Chikorita in a beam of red light. Ian: Great job, Chikorita. Take a nice long rest. Falkner: How can you applaud your Pokémon in that situation? It lost flat out! Ian: Dunsparce. He throws the Pokéball, choosing Dunsparce. Dunsparce: Dunsssssss. Falkner: A Dunsparce. You just caught that outside of town. You really are a rookie, aren’t you? You may act experienced, and had one impressive combination, but you are far from strong. Allow me to prove that to you. Wing Attack! Murkrow flies in with Wing Attack. Ian: Rage. Murkrow strikes with Wing Attack, as Dunsparce rams it with Rage. Murkrow seems to take no damage, as Murkrow flies in again, Dunsparce striking again. Murkrow, slightly more injured, goes in for a third time. Falkner: Murkrow, wait! Murkrow tries to stop, but is on a collision course. Dunsparce slams its body into Murkrow with Rage, as it hits the ground, defeated. Referee: Murkrow is unable to battle! The winner is Dunsparce! (Falkner returns Murkrow.) Elise: What happened? Conway: Rage is a move that builds in power the more the user is injured. So colliding with each of Murkrow’s attacks raised its strength. Falkner: You got lucky. Go, Noctowl! (He choose Noctowl.) Noctowl: Hoo! (Ian scans Noctowl.) Pokédex: Noctowl, the Owl Pokémon. It can turn its head 180 degrees when it needs assistance thinking. Its eyes are specially adapted to see in the dark, able to pick up even the faintest traces of light. Falkner: Uproar! Noctowl releases a blood curdling scream, everyone holding their ears. Ian: Glare! Dunsparce’s eyes glow red, as Noctowl glows as well, stopping its attack, shocked by paralysis. Elise: Paralysis? Conway: That’s the main use of Glare. Ian: Ancient Power! Dunsparce glows, an after image forming. The after image travels up and forms into a sphere at Dunsparce’s mouth, a silver orb. Dunsparce fires Ancient Power, Noctowl taking it. The smoke clears, Noctowl standing tall. Noctowl: Hoo! Falkner: Roost! Noctowl spreads its wings, it glowing yellow, feathers flying around. It heals from its injuries, standing on the ground. Ian: Rage! Dunsparce slithers forward, going to slam into Noctowl. Falkner: Reflect! Dunsparce hits Noctowl’s Reflect, rolling backwards. Falkner: Now Zen Head Butt! Noctowl flies forward, its feather horns glowing blue. Ian: Ancient Power! Dunsparce charges Ancient Power, as Noctowl rams it with Zen Head Butt, causing an explosion. The smoke clears, as both Pokémon are down. Referee: Both Pokémon are unable to battle! Falkner: What? Elise: What happened? Conway: Ancient Power taps into a Pokémon’s primal and latent powers. Sometimes when used, it increases all of a Pokémon’s stats. Attack, defense, speed, special attack and special defense. Dunsparce must’ve become powered up from the first one, which is quite rare to get a boost on the first try. Ian returns Dunsparce while Falkner recalls Noctowl. Falkner: I can’t imagine that your third Pokémon will be any tougher than those weaklings you gave. You got lucky with Dunsparce, but now, you’ll face, Skarmory! He chooses Skarmory, which screams into the sky. Skarmory: Skarmory! Ian: (Smirking) Charizard. He chooses Charizard. Charizard: (Roars.) Falkner: What?! You’re not a rookie?! Ian: Fooled you, huh? I knew that Fire was the best choice against a Steel type like your Skarmory, which meant only one choice for me. Charizard growls at Skarmory, which responds in kind. Falkner: Very well. Then I will no longer hold back. Skarmory, take to the air! Skarmory takes to the air, as Charizard gives chase. Skarmory’s wings glow silver, as it flies in with Steel Wing. Ian: Metal Claw! Charizard extends Metal Claw, as it parries Skarmory’s Steel Wing, the two stalemating. The Metal Claws crack, as Skarmory pushes through, striking Charizard and flying past. Skarmory circles back, a smirk on its face. Charizard breathes Flamethrower at Skarmory. Falkner: Agility to Steel Wing! Skarmory uses Agility, after images forming as it speeds up, striking Charizard several times with Steel Wing. Ian: Air Slash! Charizard spins, using its wing to slice the air, the air blade extending out from Charizard, hitting Skarmory. Charizard breathes Flamethrower at it, as Skarmory raises its wings, forming a sphere of air. Falkner: Show it your Air Slash! Skarmory swings with Air Slash, which cancels out Flamethrower. Falkner: You didn’t think I wouldn’t have a counter to our weakness, did you? Now use Swift! Skarmory’s wings glimmers yellow, as it swings it at Charizard, releasing dozens of yellow energy stars, which slam into Charizard, which uses its wing as a shield. An explosion occurs, as Charizard drops from the sky. Charizard catches itself, regaining altitude. Falkner: You have no clue how to battle in an aerial battle. While this is Skarmory’s every day training! Steel Wing! Ian: Metal Claw to Flamethrower! Skarmory flies in with increased speed with Steel Wing, as Charizard extends Metal Claw. The two parry again, Metal Claw once again cracking. Charizard breathes Flamethrower, hitting Skarmory head on. Skarmory is distorted, as it flies backwards, shaking its body to get the flames off. Ian: Flare Blitz! Charizard flies at Skarmory, body enveloped in blazing red flames. Skarmory begins to retreat, when it is slammed into, and goes crashing to the ground. Charizard lands, taking recoil damage. Skarmory is out cold. Referee: Skarmory is unable to battle! The winner is Charizard, and the victor is Ian! Falkner: No way! Referee: Falkner, sir. If I may. (Falkner looks at him.) Despite your power, you are still a relatively new Gym Leader, and your cocky attitude is what led to your defeat. You must battle all trainers as equals, with respect. As you saw there, your arrogance made you misjudge one who is obviously a well seasoned trainer. Falkner: Well seasoned? Ian goes over to Charizard, stroking its neck. Charizard growls happily. Ian: Excellent battle. I knew you’d be up for the challenge. Charizard growls, then roars to the sky. Falkner returns Skarmory, and walks over. Falkner: Did you intentionally act like a rookie? Ian: No. I simply display regular aspects. Confidence, encouragement, never surrender. Falkner: Well, you have helped me to see that I still have a lot to learn. Here. (He pulls out a badge.) I hereby award you the Zephyr badge. Ian: Thank you. Ian takes the badge, and pins it on the inside of his jacket. Elise notices it was the only one. Elise: Where are your other badges? Ian: Professor Oak made a display case for them. They’re back at the ranch. Falkner: Good luck on your journey. I’m sure you’ll go far. Ian: Thanks. Ian returns Charizard, as the group leaves. Main Events * Ian wins the Zephyr Badge. * Dunsparce reveals knowing Glare and Ancient Power. * Ian has recalled Charizard to his party. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Falkner * Referee * Guard Pokémon * Chikorita (Ian's) * Dunsparce (Ian's) * Charizard (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Murkrow (Falkner's) * Noctowl (Falkner's) * Skarmory (Falkner's) Trivia * This episode is the first official debut of the Dark type. * Ian using Charizard to win the gym battle is similar to Ash in the anime doing the same thing. * It's revealed that Falkner is a relatively new gym leader. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles